Sé que lo amo
by Lilyth369
Summary: Para vencer es importante conocer al enemigo, pero más importante es conocerte a ti mismo... Conocer tus sentimientos. Y eso lo sabe Sai. SaiNaru


**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Hola!

La historia se desarrolla, poco después de la pelea de Naruto con Pain.

Espero les guste! ^^

**Resumen: **

Para vencer es importante conocer al enemigo, pero más importante es conocerte a ti mismo...

Siendo más específica, conocer tus sentimientos.

Y eso lo sabe Sai.

**SaiNaru**

**Sé que lo amo.**

Cuando lo conocí me pareció un tonto ruidoso, pero al verlo sonreír descubrí que su sonrisa era falsa. Parecida a la mía. No coincidía con lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Casi siempre parecían opuestos, excepto cuando hablaba de "él".

Ese traidor. Al hablar de sus pasado con el equipo 7 o de sus planes para que vuelva; el parece brillar.

Eso me hizo creer que valía la pena, porque contaba con el rubio que aunque revoltoso y hasta cierto punto falso. Sus sentimientos son honestos. Y sólo sonríe con falsedad para no preocupar a los demás o para no sentirse vulnerable. De ahí en fuera es 100% honesto; a veces hasta ingenuo.

Se preguntaran como lo sé. La parte teórica la leí en uno de los tantos libros que hay en la biblioteca de Konoha, pero la práctica fue obra de Naruto.

Por eso cuando conocí a _Sasuke_ me decepciono, no se parecía en nada a lo descrito por el zorrito, por el cual yo estaba dispuesto a traicionar a Danzou. Era un ser obscuro y despiadado que en cuanto lo vio intento matarlo. A ese ser cálido que estaba dispuesto a darlo _todo_ por él.

Y por primera vez sentí odio y uno muy intenso. Me prometí llenar el vacío que dejo Sasuke, para que no lo extrañara y dejara de buscarlo; ser su mejor amigo. Pero la misión resulto ser más compleja de lo pensado.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta y aprendí que lo que Naruto siente por _él _no es amistad, es algo que va más allá. Es amor.

Pero parecía que Naruto al ser tan despistado no se había dado cuenta. Y lo confundía con hermandad.

En cuanto a mí, me di cuenta de que era un chico cálido y muy vulnerable que por tener al zorro en su interior había sufrido el desprecio de toda la villa a lo largo de su vida. Había sido humillado y agredido sin conocer el motivo, hasta por los más jóvenes, incluyendo a los que ahora se dicen sus amigos… Así fue como aprendió a usar esa sonrisa.

Y Sasuke fue el primero en reconocerle y ofrecerle su amistad.

Además Naruto es un chico guapo y amable, pero por ser revoltoso y travieso no llama la atención de las chicas, pero para mí es como un pequeño kitsune al cual proteger. También me di cuenta que entrenar con él me gustaba mucho. Me encanta ver sus mejillas rosadas y el sudor correr por su rostro y descender por su pecho e imaginar a donde ira después. Su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y su pecho subir y bajar me enloquecían.

Al principio creí que era natural por ser un chico tan atractivo, pero al ver como se relacionaba con Sakura fea y Kakashi, al verlo tan atento y dulce con ellos, me molestaba, empecé a desear que sólo entrenara conmigo, para ser el único que tocara esa suave piel.

Un día por accidente toque su trasero y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo y al ver sus azules ojos; por primera vez sentí mis mejillas arder. El golpe que recibí después no fue nada.

Y al ver que _todo _el mundo empieza a interesarse en él, después de vencer Pain. Me molesta porque yo veo más allá; ellos no quieren amistad y menos ofrecerle las gracias. No, ellos quieren amor. Quieren a mi zorrito.

Pero lo que más me enfurece es que el sigue hablando de _Sasuke_, añorándolo y haciendo planes para cuando vuelvan a estar juntos. Yo siento mi sangre hervir. Y leí. Que lo que yo siento por _Sasuke_ y por _todos_ los que intentan acercarse y ganar un poco de atención de Naruto son: **celos**.

Y sé que sólo se sienten celos cuando se** ama** a una persona.

Por eso descubrí que no quiero el lugar de Sasuke como mejor amigo. Quiero su lugar en el corazón de Naruto, como su amor.

Lo bueno es que tanto Sasuke como Naruto desconocen sus sentimientos.

Porque sé que a pesar de todo Sasuke lo ama. Si hubiera querido matarlo, lo hubiera hecho. Además le enfurece que lo siga por su promesa a la fea.

Si, es tan ciego que no se da cuenta de que es correspondido.

Y eso me da la oportunidad perfecta para robarme el amor de ese lindo ser humano. Y nunca soltarlo.

Lo protegeré de todo y de todos. Nadie jamás me lo quitara, porque yo si sé que lo amo.

Y estoy dispuesto a todo por **hacerlo mío**.

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado...

Y me regalen un review... para saber si les gusto y si no siempre es bueno saber en qué se fallo para mejorar...

Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
